Significance: Premature infants are high-risk for developmental delays and long-term illnesses. Prior research has shown that developmental outcomes of prematurely born infants are significantly affected by the quality of maternal-infant interactions. Nearly all studies of mother-premature infant interactions have been focused on describing Whites and African Americans. As a result, mother-infant interactions among American Indians, despite high rates of prematurity, remains poorly understood. Research that describes the interactive behaviors of American Indians mothers and their prematurely born infants would provide a basis for developing interventions to promote the development and health of these children. Training Plan: The fellowship training plan is designed to increase my knowledge and skills as a nursing researcher on issues related to maternal-child health and neonatal nursing through formal coursework, lectures, seminars, ethics training, and guided mentorship. This combination of knowledge and experience will aid in my ability to conduct evidenced-based research related to maternal-child health among American Indian populations in North Carolina. Specific Aims: To conduct a longitudinal study using mixed methods to describe the interactive behaviors of American Indian mothers and their prematurely born infants from the Lumbee tribe in southeastern North Carolina. Their interactions will be compared to a group of rural African American mothers and their prematurely born infants. This study will also explore factors affecting interactions, including Lumbee mothers' responses to having a premature infant in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (NICU) and their experiences in parenting their prematurely born children. Long-term Objectives: To design nursing interventions targeted at Lumbee mothers and their premature infants with poor quality interactions to reduce the likelihood of the child experiencing developmental delays and long-term illnesses. Relevance to Public Health: Findings from this study will provide nurses with much needed data regarding the quality of interactions between Lumbee mothers and their premature infants. This knowledge can be useful in designing nursing interventions that consider interactions influenced by the Lumbee culture. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]